


A Shot at Love

by Jamespotterismybby



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Firehouse 51 as Family (Chicago Fire), James is a firefighter, Modern Marauders (Harry Potter), Remus Lupin & James Potter Friendship, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship, covid vaccine, lily is a nurse, moderna vaccine, please social distance, please wear a mask during covid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29856711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamespotterismybby/pseuds/Jamespotterismybby
Summary: This is a Modern Muggle AU where James Potter is a firefighter at station 51 (loosely based off of Chicago Fire) and Lily is a nurse giving Covid-19 vaccines. They have a meet cute:) James thinks the pretty nurse giving his vaccine is pretty, but does she think he is cute?  guess we will find out hahahI do advocate for wearing a mask and getting the vaccine in this fic, and I wrote about James getting the vaccine from my own personal experience and research with the vaccine. Please don't come for me to argue I just want to document what this time is like for everyone right now in this unprecedented times, and thought I'd give it a fun and cute spin:)
Relationships: James Potter & Lily Evans Potter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11





	1. A Shot at Love

James strode towards the hospital entrance, fiddling with the ear loop on his dark blue N95 face mask. Chief Moody had informed the house approximately a month ago that everyone who was able and willing to get the Covid-19 vaccine would be able to at Chicago Med all week. James immediately came right after his 24-hour shift at Station 51 to get his second dose of the Moderna strain of the CoronaVirus vaccine, as this was the time and place, he was scheduled to get the second dose. His stomach was churning excitedly as he walked towards the front desk because getting the full dose of the vaccine would mean he could finally go around his mum and dad without fear of infecting them unknowingly with the virus. James knew his parents’ age put them in the high-risk category and he could not bear the thought of being the one to put their health at risk. 

James knew Sirius was of the same mind and would more than likely be coming to get the second part of his vaccine as well after his shift at 51. James and Sirius had received their first part of the Moderna Covid vaccine around a month ago when the Chief had first mentioned it. Sirius and James also both agreed it would be best for the Potter parents if they moved out during the pandemic because their jobs required them to come in contact with numerous people, many people who may be sick with Covid, or exposed unknowingly, so the guys rented a temporary apartment splitting the rent. 

Getting the vaccine would also mean getting to see his other best mate Remus, who has been hard core quarantining at his parent’s house in Manhattan because he is high-risk amid the pandemic. James longed for the day to see his loved ones, and he couldn’t fathom how he had gone this long only seeing his parents and Remus virtually. 

James took out his phone to scan the barcode that would open up the electronic paperwork that he would need to fill out and sign before getting his vaccine. The man and woman at the front desk looked so frazzled and exhausted that when James had asked about paper work for the vaccine, the gray haired woman quickly pointed to the sign on the wall without looking up at him, as she continued frantically flipping through papers. 

James stood off to the left of the front desk as he filled out his Name, Date of Birth, Medical Allergies, and health history. He finally finished up the electronic paper work and checked his watch which read 8:02 a.m. James got off his shifts at 7 a.m and went back in at 7 p.m. every other day, so the time meant he had been at the hospital for around an hour. He looked back at his phone that had an official looking font that read “Your form was submitted! An attendant will be with you shortly.” 

There was a small animated brown puppy running across the bottom of the screen happily as if trying to trick who ever had just submitted the form into being more patient, which in James’s opinion was a good tactic for the hospital to try to utilize. James clicked out of Safari and started looking through his to-do list for the day which was typed into his notes app. Once he got his vaccine, he would need to return home, take a quick shower, eat some breakfast, take a nap, go for a run, make some lunch, call hospitals to see about getting his parents the vaccine, then make dinner, watch an episode of New Girl with Sirius, call his Mom and Dad and Remus, and be in bed by 11:30 p.m. to keep his sleep schedule consistent for his work. James sighed dramatically as he tucked his phone into his navy-blue uniform pants pocket. He looked around the hospital and saw he was the only person in the hospital at this time getting his vaccine, which to be fair, James knew he had arrived at the hospital quite early.

“James Potter?”

James turned his head towards where the voice had come from and saw a woman who looked around his age of 24, red hair pulled into a bun, with a full body cover over her scrubs, with a medical face mask, a protective shield and goggles. She also donned the classic blue gloves that many nurses wear when doing blood work or giving shots.  
He started walking towards the hallway the woman was standing in, “That would be me”  
The girl motioned, and he suspected she was smiling because he could see her eyes crinkled slightly but could not tell with everything being so covered. As he analyzed her eyes his stomach jolted happily. They were the most alluring, piercing color of emerald green. Wow. Wait, did she say something?  
He started to panic as he noticed that her face looked questioning. “Mr. Potter?”

“Uh yeah? Sorry, What?”

“If you could just follow me.”

She motioned towards the inside of the hallway and turned to walk towards the room where he would be given the vaccine. “This is the room where you’ll get your vaccine, do not worry you are the first person to arrive, and even if you weren’t we deep sterilize and sanitize every room in between patients, and thankfully, you already have on a mask so I don’t have to fight you on that.”

“Yeah, no, I understand, we have to suit up like you do when we go on calls at the fire station.”

The woman pushed the door open to room 1A as James walked in. 

“Ah, I figured you were a fireman with the uniform.”

James laughed lightly, “Yeah, that’s me.”

She began lightly shutting the door, “I’ll be right with you to give you your vaccine. Do you have your card stating the date of your first dose?”

James felt around in his pocket for his wallet, “Aahh, yes! Here it is.”

James handed the woman the card and with it she walked out of the room. James wondered what getting the second dose would be like. He had heard from others in his squad that the second dose would bring an onset of symptoms for around 24-hours, but he felt like he could handle that. After all it's good for the body to produce a reaction, that means the vaccine is working, right? Plus, he fought raging fires daily, he could deal with a headache and arm soreness. 

The woman walked back in and handed James his card which now had the date of his second dose written on it. “Okay, we are good to go, if you could sit on the bed please.”

James used his arms to push himself onto the bed which sat height wise right at his waist so the lift wasn’t very far, especially since James is the height of 6’4, it really took little effort to just scooch onto the purple bed that was covered with a roll of paper to keep it sanitary. The woman leaned towards him and ripped open a disinfectant wipe to clean off the spot on his arm where the shot would go. She took her gloved hand, and delicately lifted up the short sleeve of his uniform and wiped the damp disinfectant cloth over a small area on his bicep.

James was watching her gloved hands run the cloth over his arm, and then moved his eyes to look at her face. Her eyes were concentrating on her hands wiping his arm, and James thought she was taking a lot longer than most nurses do. He ran his eyes over her extremely covered face. He could see her precise black winged eyeliner, and a few faint freckles along her nose.  
“Okay, now relax your arm”

James breathed out and made it a point to release the tension in his arm. James could’ve sworn she lightly squeezed his bicep before lightly poking the needle into his arm. But he could’ve been lightly projecting because of his opinion that she was a pretty woman from what he could see, and it would be nice to know that this random woman found him attractive as well. The needle of the shot pinched deep in his arm and James lightly winced. 

His discomfort must have been evident on his face because as the woman pulled the needle out of James’s arm, she politely said, “Yeah, it hurts, but don’t worry in my opinion, my arm wasn’t as sore after the second shot compared to the first.”

“That’s good to know”

James watched as the woman put the shot and wipe into a case and then walked towards the door. She looked at him for a second contemplatively, then said “I’ll be right back with your card, you’ll need to keep the card as a sort of shot record though.”

“Will do.”

The woman turned towards the door as James pulled out his phone and opened his text messaging app to his past messages with Sirius, under the contact name of “roomie” with a black heart. James had originally put that in his phone as a joke, but just couldn’t bring himself to change it.

James: Second dose of the covid-19 vaccine has been  
received  
Only about 14 more days until I can have some  
of mom’s chocolate pudding.

Sirius: Alright Prongs! I can UberEATS some champagne to the apartment to celebrate?

James: Idk man, I may end up having symptoms so maybe hold off on the champagne at least for a few days. I’ll need to hydrate if I start feeling bad. Do you get your second dose today?

Sirius: Yeah, after my shift my appointment is at 12:30. 

James heard the hospital room door open lightly as the pretty woman returned with his card in hand, along with another paper tucked in front of his card. 

She walked towards him and handed him his card. “Here’s your card with the date that you received your first and second doses of the Covid-19 Moderna Vaccine, like I said, you’ll want to keep this as a shot record.”

James nodded his head vigorously, “Yeah, for sure I will. Have most people ended up with some symptoms for a few hours after their second dose?”

The woman gestured at the other paper in his hand, as she handed it off into James’s hand, “So, yes, but I wrote on this paper a number to call to report any symptoms you have, but most people have symptoms for a day or two and then they go away. For instance, I had a fever, chills, body aches, and headache for nearly a day, and then it went away. I do advise rest and hydrating if possible.”

Lily took a short breath then continued before James had a chance to respond, “The symptoms are a sign that the vaccine is working, and making changes to your immune system, so just be aware that it may be miserable for a little bit, but it’s working. But if it gets too bad, always call the hospital or 911 in an emergency.”

“Wow, okay that’s a little more than I anticipated. But I’ll be sure to hydrate and rest. Thanks for that information-uh?”

Lily went to shake his hand, and then awkwardly retracted her hand before they shook. Ugh, Covid. “Lily, and you are?”

“I’m James, I’m a firefighter over at 51.”

“Ah, so you have also been drowning in work since the pandemic started?”

“Yes, but I’m sure you’ve been busier than I have. How long have you been a nurse?”

“Um, around a year and half. I started around 5-6 months before the pandemic and let me tell you it’s taken a lot of adapting on our staff’s part.”

James hopped off the bed, as Lily walked towards the door. “Yeah, I’m sure. I appreciate the work you are doing in the hospital, I know it’s scary going to work during a global pandemic, and I’m sure you’ve had to distance from your loved ones to protect them as well, so, what your doing is brave, and meaningful, uh, I guess is what I’m trying to say.”

James was somewhat panicking, as he ran a hand through his hair. He shifted his eyes from the white hospital floor, up to Lily’s emerald eyes. She was looking at him with an intense sincerity that he wasn’t fully prepared for. 

“Thank you, James, and so um, I guess I should make this clear, the, uh”

Lily was looking at the ground, with her hands crossed in front of her as she walked awkwardly towards the door and opened it a crack. Confusion clouded James mind as Lily began talking again, “The number on the card to call if you have symptoms is actually-uh- my phone number-  
James was confused. Why would she give him her phone number if he had symptoms? Maybe Lily could help? But it’s not like she is 911 or could really help him from his bed, plus she is a nurse so the appointments he would make wouldn’t be with Lily. 

Oh. 

OH. 

James’ heart fluttered just the slightest bit. She did think he was attractive, just like he had thought her pretty. 

Lily continued her rambling, “I just wanted an excuse to give it to you, but I really could help if your symptoms get bad. Or, you know you could obviously, call the hospital, and I realize that you are a paramedic firefighter so you already know most the information that I could tell you, and I am also just realizing that this is totally unprofessional, I’m so sorry”

Lily went to take the card from his hand, as James moved the card back out of her reach, “No, I think I’ll keep this, thanks, and I’ll be sure to give you a call, even if I don’t have symptoms.”

James knew she couldn’t see his grin from behind his mask, and yet, the grin continued, and he hoped she had a concealed grin behind her mask as well.

Lily looked at him thoughtfully, “Oh, um, okay, if that’s what you want.”

James smiled as Lily opened the door for him to walk through, “It is what I want, again, Thanks, for being a frontline worker, for giving me my vaccine, and for, yknow, the phone number.”

James flicked the card with his shot records and the card with Lily’s phone number around on the palm of his hand as he walked towards down the hall Lily had taken him down earlier. 

Lily was shortly behind James walking as she quietly said, “Thank you for getting the vaccine, and thank you for being a frontline worker during this time, as well.” 

James opened the last door that leads into the waiting room where he had stood when he first arrived for his shot. Lily continued behind James into the waiting room, and where James started walking towards the exit, Lily walked towards the front desk for a reason unbeknownst to James, before he walked too close to the exit he turned towards Lily who was watching him as she leaned on the front desk waiting for a worker to grant her attention. 

James gave Lily a small wave and said, “Bye, Lily.”

She gave a small wave back, “Bye, James.”

And out of the hospital James walked, with the hopes of seeing Remus and his parents soon in the front of his mind, and the excitement of getting a pretty girls phone number at the back of his mind.


	2. Lovesick in Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James' symptoms from the second Covid vaccine set in, Sirius receives his second dose, we learn more about what the Pandemic has been like for Remus! James learned something about Lily that he does not particularly like.
> 
> I advocate for mask wearing and getting the covid-vaccine, if you disagree with those things please don't come for me, I just wanted to document what this time is like!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou to the lovely @// authorpetalstosarah and @//imgoodwhataboutyou for beta-ing!!! Y'all should check out their tumblr. You can find me on tumblr @// Jamespotterismybby !!! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

James was miserable. He felt grimy, disgusting, gross, and he should’ve showered after his shift. He was exhausted and thought he’d be fine to wait until after a short nap. He was wrong, and now he could hardly get out of bed to get a glass of water, let alone stand in a shower for 15 minutes. His nap, which he had intended to be a good 15-minute nap before he showered and ate breakfast, ended up being a 4-and-a-half-hour nap, so now he skipped breakfast and his shower.  
His head was pounding like a bass drum, his whole body was aching, the bicep where he got his shot felt like it was being pricked with a thumb tack every time he touched or moved it, and he was sure he had a fever that made him feel like a tub of ice-cream at the bottom of the freezer. However, James and Sirius had not considered that they may need a thermometer when they had moved out, and so he could not be 100% sure, but he normally didn’t get cold in his house, so a fever made the most sense.

James knows that these symptoms are just a sign that the vaccine is working, and he is glad for the vaccine. However, James also hates taking Tylenol, and it is only 7 hours after his vaccine, and he has already taken two 250 mg Tylenol pills that have yet to kick in. Maybe he should call the hospital and ask for some antidotes or advice to make it more bearable or call Lily. No, he couldn’t call Lily in this state. He would probably come off as whiny and annoying.  
James shifted from his right side on his bed to the left and snuggled in deeper into his light gray and maroon plaid comforter. He had changed from his uniform to some loose gray sweatpants, and a large evergreen colored sweatshirt that contains white embroidered tree that Mrs. Potter had made for him for Christmas a few years ago.

James checked his wristwatch and sighed. It read 1:15 p.m. which meant Sirius would either be on his way to the apartment after getting his second dose or is currently at the hospital getting his second dose. James planned on asking Sirius to get him some food from the kitchen, because ultimately James knew he needed to eat, but he felt so horrid that it was hard to focus on anything other than the chills, headache, and fever. Yeah, that’s what he will do.  
James grappled around in his comforter trying to find where he had laid in phone when it suddenly started ringing loudly. It was ringing at high volume, “You’ve Got A Friend In Me” by Randy Newman, because as children, James and Sirius loved Toy Story, so choosing the song was fitting in James opinion.

James slightly sat up and moved his comforter around so he could find where his phone was. Once he did, he clicked the accept button and brought it to his ear.  
“Padfoot?”

“Hey Prongs! I just got my second dose!”

James smiled at this great news, even though he knew it would happen, he couldn’t help the uncontainable joy at knowing that he would soon get to be around the people he loved again. “Padfoot that’s great! Imagine the look on Mama Mia’s face when we tell her we got the second dose”

Sirius laughed lightly, “We could not tell her, and just show up at their house sometime after the 14 days after the dosage kicks in! Oh, hey, how are you feeling? The nurse told me that a lot of people are getting symptoms from the second dose.”

“Ugh, I feel terrible, by the way when you get home could you heat me some chicken noodle soup in the kitchen, I think we have some in the cabinet that I bought weeks ago.”

“Ah sure prongs, bro, the nurse that gave me my shot was kinda hot.”

“Yeah? What’d she look like?”

“Well, she was kind of totally shielded by all the masks and Covid coverings, but she had red hair, and mind-blowing eyes man, like striking green.”

James swallowed thickly, “Oh yeah? I think I had the same nurse, she, uh, actually gave me her phone number”

Sirius laughed wildly, “I’m messing with you mate, that’s Lily, I’ve met her before.”

What? 

“What? How have you met her and I haven’t?”

“She’s been friends with Remus for awhile, and she was at Remus’s house one night before Covid, I ate dinner at Remus’s and when I was leaving, she was walking in. Oh, actually, she worked in the ER for a little while and I saw her the few times I had to ride with the ambo to the ER too.”

“Wow, small world, why hasn’t Remus introduced me to her before? She’s well, she’s gorgeous from what I can tell.” Maybe Lily and Remus had a thing? It would make sense, after all Lily probably didn’t know that James knew Remus.

“Yeah, Remus and she were both education majors before Lily switched to nursing at the University of Chicago”

“Oh, that makes sense, So, did her and Remus ever- uh- you know, date?”

Sirius laughed exponentially harder, “No, dude, they are just friends from what I can tell, but why don’t you ask Remus about her? You said she gave you her number?”

James switched his phone to speaker and laid it beside his pillow because his arm was tired of holding the phone. “Yeah, she tried to take it back after she gave it to me because she thought she was being unprofessional. I can’t believe Remus knows her, that’s insane. I may talk to Remus, see if he’s okay with me asking her out.”

“Prongs, I’m pulling into the parking garage, I’ll talk to you in the house, chicken noodle soup, right?”

“Right.”

James clicked the hang up button, closed his eyes, and laid his head down with his mouth open breathing like a fish because oddly enough he had some congestion in his nose, although he hasn’t heard about that being one of the symptoms. From his bedroom down the hallway of their apartment he heard the front door click open and then shut, with a subtle clanking sound as if Sirius was setting down his keys.

Suddenly, James felt a weight moving around by his feet on the bed and opened his eyes to see his orange tabby cat named Algernon trying to get comfortable by his feet.

“Hey Buddy.” James lightly leaned up to stroke the cat’s back for a few seconds before pathetically laying back down. James’s mind was rejoicing over getting the vaccine, but honestly, he just wanted some food and a shower. And to not have a fever. Or headache. Or body chills. As James’s mind wandered into a fantasy land containing what it would be like to go on a date with Lily when all this is over, his bedroom door cracked open as Sirius walked in with oven mitts on his hands carrying a steaming glass bowl of microwave chicken noodle soup. Ah, he would owe Sirius for this.

James grabbed one of the light gray throw pillows that are meant to go on his bed, however he is not one of those people who makes his bed every day, so the throw pillow is really a haphazardly tossed onto the floor pillow. He sat up and sat the pillow across his lap so Sirius could set the soup on the pillow to keep it from spilling.

“Here is your chicken noodle soup”

“Thank you so much Padfoot.”

“Don’t worry about it, just take care of me once my symptoms set in. How long did it take for you to get symptoms?”

“I’m not sure, I took a nap when I got home for about 4 hours, and when I woke up I felt awful and then I took a Tylenol, but I don’t think it’s kicked in yet.”  
Sirius nodded his head as he sat on the end of James’s bed, stroking Algernon’s soft orange fur, “So, you liked Lily, huh?”

James rolled his eyes, “Yes, even with a mask on, my stomach got the lame school boy crush butterflies. James looked down at his steaming soup for a second thinking about Lily’s eyes being prettier than the dark green peas floating in his chicken noodle soup. “Although, I know nothing about her except that her eyes are green, she has red hair and freckles on her nose.”

Sirius smiled at James, “Well, I’m glad, I actually think you two would be a good match. I mentioned you to her and she told me she gave you her number” Sirius’s eyes sparkled mischievously.

James’ eyes widened, “What do you mean you mentioned me?”

“I mean, I told her, “Hey! My brother came in earlier to get his second dose, maybe you saw him! He has crappy hair, glasses one step away from being bifocals, and was dressed as a firefighter but really just wears the uniform to show off his biceps”  
Sirius had lowered his voice, even though he was reenacting his own words, and then switched to a falsetto to reenact Lily’s response, “Oh yes! That hunk came in this morning! I gave him my number for him to call me because I love him!”

James rolled his eyes, “1. My hair is amazing, and you know it. 2. My bad eyesight is genetic. Can’t help it. 3. It’s not my fault I look great in the standard firefighter uniform. 4. Whatever, she didn’t say that.”

Sirius smiled, “ You’re right, I described you and she said, “Oh I think I gave him my number.”

“Please don’t tell me you teased her over me.”

Sirius scoffed, “Of course I teased her, who do you think I am? She did say you were cute though.”

James’s face lit up at this, “Yeah? I’m cute. She’s right, I am an adorable man.” James grasped the spoon that Sirius had placed in the bowl and distractedly stirred the contents lightly.

It was Sirius’s turn to roll his eyes, “Yeah, Yeah, eat your soup, I’m going to go shower before I get any symptoms.” Sirius gave Algernon one last stroke before getting off James’s bed, and walking out of the room. James' phone buzzed from beside his pillow and lit up with a text from Remus.

Rem:) : Heard you met Lily today? How was that?

James: It was good, she just gave me my Covid shot  
And her number:)

Rem:) : Hahahaha that’s hilarious, Padfoot said she thought you had nice arm muscles. I always  
thought she would like the more sleep deprived look since she likes Timothee Chalamet.

James: AAYEE I knew working out would pay off. Honestly, Timothee Chalamet is a beautiful man, I would support Lily giving him her  
number. Plus, the man is an incredible actor.  
Did she ever like the sleep deprived look that you have?

Rem:) : My sleep deprivation is not a “look” I literally am sleep deprived.

James: Yeah, Yeah, I’ve heard it before Moony. So, you wouldn’t mind if Lily and I started texting or if I asked her out?

Rem:) : I could not care less. Lily would be the first girl you’re interested in that I actually like.

James: I have only dated one girl and it was for like a month???

Rem:) : Yes? And I did not like her? Therefore, making Lily the first one I will like.

James: I’m glad to have the Remus Lupin stamp of approval.  
How is the Melatonin working for your sleep deprivation though? How are your mom  
and dad?

Rem:) : The melatonin is freaking weird. I feel totally relaxed when I take it, but I can’t sleep. 

The next message from Remus was a voice memo, and James starred at it for a second, then clicked play as Remus’s somewhat throaty voice came through frustrated and tired.  
“My parents are as good as parents can be when their 24-year-old son must move back in with them because his job let him go because a school “Needs a teacher with higher in person attendance than the students” despite him having a lung disease in the middle of a deadly pandemic. Honestly, they couldn’t let me teach my classes online for a few more months until I got the vaccine. It is so ableist and just uncompassionate when there is a literal global pandemic.”

James had heard this rant before. And every time he heard it, his blood boiled. Honestly, how dare the school where Remus taught treat him as if he does not matter as much just because he has Cystic Fibrosis. James would never fully understand what this pandemic was like for those who were high-risk, but he has vowed from the beginning of this pandemic to do everything he could to make them as safe as possible.

James listened to the voice memo a second time and felt his shoulders tense up in anger as he pressed this little microphone button on the text to record his own voice memo. “Moony, that’s ridiculous, and I’m sorry that you are having to go through this. Is there anything I can do to help? Maybe pay some bills for your parents, or drop off take out for your family? I’ll be sure to wipe everything down with a disinfectant wipe before dropping it off.”

James sent the voice memo, knowing that Remus would probably reject his help. Unbeknownst to Remus, Sirius and James have both been sending his parents checks to deposit into Remus’s bank account so that Remus will have some money to sustain him once the pandemic is over and he has to find another job.

James’s phone made a faint dinging notification sound. It was a regular text message from Remus,  
Rem:) : No Prongs, it’s fine, besides I got a small job virtually tutoring some of the children that  
I taught at the school, and their parents just Venmo me for it, so at least I have that.  
Rem:) : on another note, have you texted Lily yet?

James: No, I was going to text her and maybe talk to her about symptoms and stuff but I don’t  
want to come off as whiny, yknow?

Rem:) : She won’t think you are whiny, besides she had pretty bad symptoms as well, she would  
probably just be empathetic.

James: eh, I’ll think on it. Apparently, she already knew Padfoot which I think is insane.  
Do you have any pictures of her without a mask on?

Rem:) : I could send you her Instagram handle but she’s private so you would have to request to  
follow her.

James: nah, I don’t want to seem weird when I just met her today.

Rem:) : I just told her you are about to follow her, so I guess you have to:)

James: WHAT  
WHY DID YOU DO THAT  
Rem:) : bc you’re being stupid? You want to text her, stop thinking about what you’ll come across as and just be real with her. Lily appreciates honesty.

James: Yeah, I guess you’re right.  
I’M GONNA TEXT HER NOW  
AH SHE RESPONDED  
Rem:) : What did you say to her?

James: I said, “Hi Lily! It’s James from this morning. The symptoms are setting in bad now haha. If this is not Lily, then I’m sorry, please ignore this.”

Rem:) : Why would it not be Lily hahahah Prongs XD

James: Then she said, “Awe, I’m sorry, but hopefully they’ll be gone in a day or two! By the  
way, I met your brother today, or I guess I already knew him? Anyway, yes this is Lily  
hahaa”  
James: Bro, she seems so caring  
Oh my gosh she sent me her Instagram handle  
MOONY  
WHY DIDN’T YOU INTRODUCE US SOONER SHES BEAUTIFUL?  
HER FRECKLES ARE EVEN CUTER WITHOUT A MASK !!!!!!!  
HER EYES AHHH  
BRO SHE SAID SHE HIKES FOR FUN AND I LIKE HIKING  
WE COULD GO ON A SOCIAL DISTANCED HIKING DATE  
DON’T YOU CALL PADFOOT AND TALK TO HIM ABOUT ME

James exited his messages seeing as Moony probably was not going to answer as he was on the phone with Padfoot talking about James as he heard “Prongs” and “annoying” and “Should not have suggested him being real.” He flipped back to the Instagram app and scrolled through Lily’s Instagram. Apparently, her last name is Evans. Lily Evans. Lily Evans the nurse who gave James the second part of the Covid-19 vaccine. Lily Evans, the girl who gave him her number despite it maybe not being professional. James felt himself smile as he clicked on a photo of Lily from 2014. It looked like it was from a practice high school graduation ceremony, and she had her hair straightened and braces, and..and.. Wait, no way. No no nononono.

Is that…?

No.

Lily, the girl who apparently was friends with Severus Snape, the total jerk who treated Remus like crap for having a disability in college, and turned Sirius’s brother into an anti-masker and anti-vaxxer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!!! I'm praying for y'all in this time, and hope you are doing good!

**Author's Note:**

> AAHH hi I hope you liked it, and ugh I'm so nervous, but I just love Jily so much. This is a multi-chapter, so I plan on updating within the next two weeks, maybe even a week:) Thank you to the lovely @//authorpetalstosarah and @//imgoodwhataboutyou for beta-ing! They are so sweet and hyped me up for this:) You should check out their tumblr! ah, hope everyone is doing well!!


End file.
